Tears In Heaven
by Sexy-Wicca
Summary: Ginny is attacked by Lucius and his friends. Draco rescues her and take her home to him.


Tears In Heaven

A/n Hi everybody! This is my first fic. I decided to write a songfic. And the choice was of course my favourite song in the world: Tears in heaven. I always make me cry. It was my friend Lella (the best friend in the world) who wanted me to write a fic so her I am. I hope you like it even if you not I'm glad that you reed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And that I'm sorry for.

Ginny didn't know how it happened it just had. She had gone out for a walk and she thought that she would be secure because Voldemort was dead but suddenly a couple of guys grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a empty alley. Somebody said _"Lumos"_ she saw who it was. It was Lucius Malfoy, McNair and Crabbe and Goyl senior. She gasped. She didn't know what to do. But her instinct told her to fought and so she did. She screamed loud. _"Bindus vox" Malfoy _said in a furious voice "Now you can't scream miss Ginevra Weasly. He grinned at me. I started crying as they ripped my cloths off me but they just laughed. I was so scared that I started shaking still trying to get away from ten but they was to many and to strong. Then suddenly somebody screamed

"Petrificus Totalus".

And it stopped. But I laid still anyway. She heard someone running towards her and slung itself beside her.

"Ginny! Are you alright an anxious voice sad.

She recognised that voice it was .. she flung her eyes open. He said the counter course when he saw that I tried to talk but couldn't.

"D Draco?

"Yeas Ginny it's me."

She looked into hiss eyes and saw anger, helplessness, worry and something she didn't recognised. But somehow she know that he could trust him.

"P please take me away from her" she sad just before she past out.

Draco first didn't know what to do at first. He just know that he hated his father and what he stood for. His father had find out his only soft spot. _Ginny. _For five years ago when he moved out from the manor he had a long talk to his mother. And tried to convince his mother to go whit him. But she just couldn't. She despised his father but she couldn't leave him. She told him to go. But she asked one question.

"What made you to make this decision?"

"I fell in love." I simply said.

"To whom If I may ask?"

"To Ginevra Wealsey"

She smiled at me and said that I maid a good choice. Yeas I had but I knew that I could never get her. But here I was holding her in may arms and didn't know what to do. "I'm so stupid I said to myself I'll take her home to

my place. I apperated home (a/n To Hogwarts infact) and laid her in my bed. Then I quiqley went to the fireplace and tossed some powder into the fire and sad "Dumbledors office". I bent down into the fire and called out loudly "Professor Dumbeldor?" I heard some quick footsteps and then saw him bend down by the fire.

"Aha mister Malfoy. What can I do for you?"

I smiled bitterly.

"You can pick op my so called father and some of his friends at Kensington street."

Dumbeldors smile was vanished.

"What happened? He asked quietly."

"He found my soft sot and took his chance."

"He got miss Weasley? He asked still quietly."

I didn't even bother to ask how he knew whom I was talking about.

"No I have her. I got there in time or so I hope.

"How If I my ask did he find out that miss Weasley was your weakness.

"Mum tooled him not in purpus of course. Veritaserum in her tea. When she understood what had happened she went to me. I took her to Sirius then I went after Ginny

"Take care of her Draco and I'll taker of your father.

"Good" he sad and diapereted.

I went back to Ginny in my room. First I just sat beside her but I just couldn't stand to sit there and doing nothing so a put on some music.

Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same

If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong

And carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven.

Whit out knowing what I did I started singing along in the song. The song that I always loved.

Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand

If I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way

Trough night and day,

'Cause I know I just can't stay

Here in heaven.

Time can bring you down,

Time can band your knees.

Time can break your heart,

Have you begging please.begging please.

Beyond the door,

There's peace I'm sure,

And Iknow there'll be no more

Tears in heaven.

Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same

If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong

And carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

"Your a great singer" I heard from behind me I jumped when I heard it and then turned around to face Ginny.

"Your awake" I said stupidly.

"Yeas I'm. What was it you sang?" she asked curious.

"That was Tears In Heaven by Eric Clapton and Will Jennings"

"It was beautiful."

I saw tears in her eyes and hurried towards her very concerned.

"Are you okey?" I asked there I stood beside her bed.

"Yeas I'm fine I..." she started crying and I took her into my arms.

"Shh you'll be fine I'll take care of you"

We sat like that for I don't know how long.

"Where are we?" she asked after a while.

"We are at my dorm in Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts? Do you live at Hogwarts?" she asked surprised.

"Yea. Been her for four years.

"Four years? But you didn't live her when I was her. Did you?"

"I moved in on the day you graduated. I saw you. You where so beautiful.

She blushed when she heard that I thought she was beautiful.

"Ahh thank you. So what have you been doing these past years?"

"Working for the Order."

"Wh... I didn't know that."

"No. He said bitterly. It wasn't safe for you to know that.

"Why not" she shouted into my face. "For five years I asked myself what had happened to you. Wondered If you where dead or not. And all this time you just been near by? Way didn't anybody tell me." Now she cried while she tried to hit me.

"Ginny listen to me" I shouted and grabbed her hands." I coulden't tell you because If they did find out that I loved you they would kill you. I coulden't stop the tears from coming. I just let her go and started to cry uncontrollably.

Ginny didn't know what to do. She never seen a man cry. But she did what her instinct told her. She took him in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Draco I'm so sorry please don't cry. Please Draco or I'll start crying again.

"I c can't help it I have missed you so much and I sweared that If something happened to you I would never forgive myself. So I just had to let you bee. I didn't want you to get hurt because I love you. I loved you when I left Hogwarts and I loved you when my father and his friends tried to rape you.

He looked up into her face and there she saw it pain, sorrow and love. And she knew in that minute that she loved him more then life itself. She understood that every time she had thought about Draco this past years she had loved him. So much. She bend down t kiss him.

Draco was shocked at first but it felt so good so he kissed back. Whit all hiss passion and all hiss love. It felt like the kiss went on forever but when it end and he looked into her eyes he knew that she loved him and that they would live happily ever after.

The End

A/n So that was it. Please review even If you didn't like it.

Love Mia


End file.
